


What Do You Want From Me?

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione meets a man from her past, who makes ends up making her feel a way that she hasn't felt in a long time.





	What Do You Want From Me?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you so much to Gemini Sister for being such a wonderful beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**What Do You Want From Me?**

Hermione sat at the bar, letting the music assault her ears. Knocking back her Firewhisky, she motioned for the bartender to bring another. She quickly downed it in one as well, enjoying the burning sensation it sent down her throat. It was rumoured that this alcoholic drink would fill one's body with courage. Hermione could only laugh to that. She had passed that point ages ago. _Liquid courage be damned._

She knew she had a drinking problem, but she really didn't give a shite. This is what the end of the war and fates had brought Hermione Granger. She didn't get a fairytale ending after all. Everyone else did in her eyes. Ron and Lavender had got back together, while Harry and Ginny were engaged to be married any day now. Hermione herself just wasn't in the picture anymore with her friends. Many different things led up to the final fallout between them, but it still pained her even now to think about it.

Hermione had left the U.K. and headed to Venice, where she was now getting smashed at a club.

She left her previous life behind and spent her time doing research during the day and partying at night.

She smiled, fluttered her eyelashes at the bartender who then brought her over another shot.

Someone sat down in the seat next to her, but she didn't bother looking. She didn't pay him any heed until she heard him order, "Whatever she's having."

Hermione froze. That voice sounded somewhat familiar as if she knew it from somewhere. Another shot was placed before her, and she downed it quickly, without thinking. Hermione stood to get up but stopped when she felt a warm hand wrap around her wrist.

"Don't go, Hermione," the voice said softly.

Hermione was torn. She wanted to leave, to run, to get away from there, but her body disagreed with her. She was far too drunk to Apparate without ending up in the wrong area or splinching herself. Part of her wanted to find out who this was who knew her. She didn't want to fight her body, so she sat back down. She turned in her seat, ready to discover the stranger's identity.

She blinked in surprise. "Blaise?" she asked, unsure if that was him. He nodded, flashing a smile at her.

"Hey, how have you been?" he asked, immediately turning on his Italian charm.

She snorted at his flirtatious attitude. "Fine, I suppose. And you?"

"I'm just fine. Life has been treating you well, huh? You look good, Hermione" he commented, seeming genuinely interested in her. Blaise leant forward slightly, giving her a smouldering look.

"What do you want from me?" she asked abruptly, not really interested in playing any games.

"A few things I suppose. Forgiveness? Friendship? A good shag? I don't know. What would you like to give me?" he asked, his eyes staring into hers. An amused grin was on his face.

Hermione looked him over, realising that life had certainly been treating the Italian wizard well. The strobe lights from the club bounced off his dark skin, and his eyes were focused on her. She went to speak but found her mouth had suddenly gone dry. She quickly drank another shot of Firewhisky. "I don't know," she finally answered him, biting her lower lip.

"Dance with me?" he asked, flashing that thousand-Galleon-grin at her once more.

Sighing, Hermione stood and took his hand. _Why the hell not_ , she thought to herself.

Hermione had often danced with men in the club and took them home for shags, but this was different. She had never known any of them before. Blaise stood in front of her, coaxing her away from the bar. Something about him made her throw caution to the wind. She was entitled to live life a little more recklessly than she had been. And this, well, this was as reckless as it could get.

She let him take her to the dance floor, but she gripped onto him tightly, not wanting to fall over. The Firewhisky in her body gurgled around inside her as she spun around into Blaise's strong arms. He held her tightly against his front, growling when she pressed her arse against him. Hermione gasped when she found he was already aroused.

They danced to one or two songs before Hermione could barely restrain herself. Between her intoxication, the music, the atmosphere, and the fact that she hadn't had a good shag in a few weeks, Hermione found herself completely turned on by Blaise. She turned around and faced him before throwing her arms up around his neck as she firmly planted her lips on his.

To her enjoyment, he kissed her back passionately. He tangled his hands into her wild, bushy hair, pressing his body into hers. After what seemed like hours, Blaise pulled away and looked into her eyes. She nodded, answering his silent question, and he pulled her by her hand, leading them through the crowd. She wanted Blaise, and he wanted her just as much.

Once outside, Blaise scooped her up into his arms, bridal-style. "I'm going to Apparate us to my home."

She simply nodded, smiling at him. Hermione closed her eyes before feeling her body being squeezed through the tiniest hole possible.

Blaise gently placed her on the ground, giving her a second to gain her bearings. Hermione felt like she was going to puke, the world was spinning so fast. But after a few moments, the world had righted itself, and Hermione looked up to see Blaise grinning down at her. "You okay there, Granger?"

She nodded and stood upright, kissing him aggressively once more. He felt like fire and ice, cooling every fibre of her body before setting it ablaze again. Hermione knew that they should probably take it slow, but she didn't care. If a kiss felt this good, she could only imagine what anything with him would feel like.

After a few moments, Blaise pulled away. He looked down on the small witch in his arms, unable to believe that she was really here with him. "You're beautiful, Hermione," he said, caressing her cheek. She leaned into his touch, and her lips parted slightly, her breathing heavy. Her chest heaved with the anticipation of what was about to happen.

Hermione sat down on his bed, looking up at Blaise with hunger in her eyes. "I've never expected anything like this," she whispered, suddenly feeling nervous.

Blaise smirked as he pushed her onto her back. He climbed atop her and began kissing her passionately. Hermione felt her body grow warm with every kiss and touch. Soon, she knew her knickers were soaked, and she was more than ready for the wizard caressing her.

Blaise snaked his hands up her legs, stroking every curve of her muscular legs. His hands then made their way up her dress.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as she yearned for his touch. She pressed her body up against him. "Mmmm," she mumbled into his kiss.

In one swift movement, Blaise pulled her dress over her head and left her in nothing but her knickers. Blaise took one look at her perky breasts and felt himself start to grow hard. _Who would have thought Granger had such a killer body all those years?_ He smirked when he saw her blush under his heated gaze.

Hermione began unbuttoning his shirt, pushing it off his body. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw his muscular chest beneath it. "Bloody hell," she murmured, running her fingers over it in admiration.

Blaise pressed his lips to hers as his hands roamed over her breasts. She gasped, allowing him to deepen their kiss. Blaise groaned. She tasted like vanilla and honey.

Hermione dug her nails into his back, knowing she would be leaving marks. Blaise's thumbs brushed over her nipples, causing them to grow hard under his touch. He began kissing her neck, moving lower to her clavicle. Blaise began sucking and nibbling there, causing Hermione to gasp. She didn't know how much more of his teasing she would be able to take.

Sensing Hermione's arousal grow, Blaise moved down. He made his way to her breasts, taking her nipple fully into his mouth. Hermione moaned loudly, entangling her hands into his hair. "Blaise," she moaned. That was all the encouragement he needed to continue further.

He made his way further down her body, kissing random patches of skin here and there. He finally made it to her womanhood, and he could just tell she was slick with desire for him. He wasted no time and kissed the apex of her thighs.

Hermione moaned loudly, arching her body up against his face.

Blaise switched from wide strokes to short flicking motions with his tongue against her nub. She gasped as he did this. He felt himself harden further knowing he'd be inside her soon.

Hermione was already ready for him, and she became even more aroused as Blaise's tongue moved inside her. She could feel the tension building just below her navel, and she rocked her hips against Blaise's mouth, trying to push Blaise's tongue deeper inside of her as she desperately wished it was his cock instead.

Hermione cried out, feeling the coil inside her snap. She closed her eyes tightly, crying out passionately as her inner walls fluttered. Her body shuddered from the aftershock of her climax, and it felt as if she had died and reached the highest of heavens. She had had plenty of orgasms in her life before, but none as earth-shattering as this one. She could barely breathe as she came down from this high, feeling Blaise licking up her hot wetness. This only made her desire him more.

Hermione swiftly removed his boxers, freeing his stiff cock. Hermione eyed it with interest, before tentatively grasping it in her hand.

Blaise moaned when he felt her grip his shaft. Hermione began to pump up and down, causing Blaise to moan once more. She moved down his body, giggling when his happy trail tickled her nose. She came face to face with his cock and stared at it in amazement. She wrapped her mouth around it, causing Blaise to groan in pleasure. She began sucking enthusiastically, bobbing her head up and down while fondling his sac with her hands.

He immediately jerked his body away. Hermione looked up, confused by his actions. Had she done something wrong?

Blaise pushed her back onto the bed. "I want to feel you, Hermione. I want to feel you around me," he growled seductively into her ear. Hermione spread her legs for him, letting Blaise align himself up with her.

He kissed her deeply, entering her in one swift movement, causing Hermione to gasp out. Their bodies began moving with each other in complete synchronisation.

The way they moved together… It was pure bliss. Hermione had never known or felt anything like this before.

"Harder, Blaise... Harder... Faster," she moaned out in ecstasy.

She ground her hips up against him, moaning as she felt the passion building in her once more. Blaise began thrusting into her harder, wanting his release. She was incredibly tight, and one hell of a good shag. _Hell, she almost gives all the women I've ever slept with a run for their money_.

Blaise moaned, his hands grasping at her body tightly. "Hermione, I can't hold it much longer," he growled.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. It was slow, sweet, and unyielding. Hermione pulled back an inch. "Come with me then," she whispered panting against his lips.

That was all either of them needed. They both cried out in ecstasy and rode out their orgasms together, clutching each other breathing heavily. When they finished, the two of them collapsed into a tangled heap down onto his bed.

"That was amazing," she panted, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

Blaise chuckled. "It was, _cara_. Almost magical." He pulled the covers up over them. "We should probably get some sleep. I know I'm knackered." After dimming the lights, Blaise fell asleep almost immediately.

The two of them fit well together, and she had a suspicion that there would undoubtedly be a repeat performance when they awoke the next morning.

Hermione fell asleep in Blaise's arms, happy in her moment of bliss. It was the first time she had felt like this in a long time.


End file.
